banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shub-Niggurath Bloodline
A terrible taint lingers in your ancestry, derived from the desperate worship of Shub-Niggurath by a distant forebear. Alternatively, this power might manifest because you were born in an area under Shub-Niggurath’s influence, regardless of your parents’ actions. The Black Goat’s influence gives you an unsettling animal magnetism, mutation-causing healing powers, and a fondness for wooded places. Shub-Niggurath Mages display the favor of their distant mother when they use their powers. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast a targeted healing or transmutation spell, one target of your choice receives one random mutation from Table: Shub-Niggurath Healing. This mutation lasts until that target next receives magical healing. Abilities Animalistic Allure (Ex) Starting at 1st level, you can inspire lustful feelings in all you encounter. You can make a melee touch attack as a standard action to fill the target with disconcerting feelings of attraction. Until the end of your next turn, the creature is staggered and takes a –2 penalty on its saving throws against any charm effect or desire-related spell you use upon it. If you are not in combat, the surge of emotions prevents it from interpreting this as an attack and it becomes one step more friendly toward you for any request you make. This is a mind-affecting effect. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Gore (Su) At 3rd level, you can grow goatlike horns as a swift action. They give you a gore attack as a primary natural attack that applies your full base attack bonus to hit and your full Strength modifier to damage (1d6 if you are Medium, 1d4 if you are Small). Whenever you cast a touch spell, you can make a gore attack with your horns in addition to the spell’s usual free touch attack against the same target. You can maintain this ability for a number of minutes equal to your Mage level. These minutes need not be continuous, but each use consumes at least 1 minute. At 9th level, the gore gains a +1 enhancement bonus to attack and damage rolls and inflicts 1 point of bleed. At 15th level, you can resolve your gore attack as a touch attack. Bestial Might (Ex) At 9th level, you gain a +2 inherent bonus to your Strength. At 13th level, you also gain this bonus to Dexterity and Constitution. At 17th level, the Strength bonus increases to +4. Hedonic Frenzy (Ex) At 15th level, you can enter an ecstatic state of pleasure as a move action once per day for a number of rounds equal to your Mage level. You gain a +4 morale bonus on attack rolls, saving throws, and weapon damage rolls. You also take a –2 penalty to AC. You can’t make skill checks other than Acrobatics, Fly, Perform, or Ride while in this state. In addition, you can cast a healing or transmutation spell on yourself as a swift action once during this rage. Even if the spell normally targets multiple creatures, it only affects you. Satyr Form (Ex) At 20th level, you become a satyr-like hybrid with animalistic features. Your type changes to aberration and you are no longer affected by spells and effects that specifically target humanoids. You gain fast healing 2.